Chartreuse
by Laynri
Summary: Ada tiga orang dalam satu sesi konversasi ringan, menghibur diri di pinggir kota.. dan berakhir dengan chartreuse; minuman berwarna hijau-kuning yang dipadukan jadi satu. Seindah iris mata yang membuatnya, dengan rasa yang juga sama manis dengan tubuh yang direngkuhnya. "Eren.. aku ingin jatuh cinta padamu.."


Ada tiga orang, duduk mengelilingi meja berukuran sedang di sebuah ruangan yang hanya mengandalkan lentera untuk pencahayaan. Levi salah satunya, dua orang lagi bernama Irvin Smith dan Hanji Zoe. Mereka yang baru saja selesai memantau kota sebagaimana prajurit pada umumnya kini tergabung dalam sebuah sesi konversasi ringan.

Sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa hanya Hanji Zoe yang mengeluarkan ragam kata dari bibirnya, sedangkan Irvin dan Levi memilih untuk mendengarkan. Bedanya, Irvin sesekali membalas perkataan sang rekan yang dipertanyakan _gender_-nya tersebut, sedangkan Levi memilih bersikap antipati; membiarkan semua ucapan tersebut pergi berlalu.

"Hei.. bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sedikit malam ini?"

* * *

**- Chartreuse -**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Chartreuse © Laynri**

**.**

* * *

_[Selamat datang, selamat datang.]_

Suara riuk rendah bergema di penjuru pinggiran kota, berpusat di sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi berdinding merah bata—yang saat ini hanya terlihat berwarna hitam—salah satu gedung termewah di kota yang kecil tapi tidak pernah mati itu, sebuah _casino _tersohor seantero kota. Bahkan malam yang mengibarkan tirai kelamnya serta dentangan jam dinding yang berada di pusat kota tersebut seakan hanya pajangan. Saksi bisu dari keramaian tempat itu.

Di dalamnya, para prajurit veteran juga para bangsawan tengah bersuka cita. Amnesia sesaat akan dunia luar, amnesia akan kibaran merah perang, amnesia akan strata sosial.

Karena di tempat ini, semua sama. Selama pundi-pundimu terisi keping emas.

_[Selamat datang, selamat datang.]_

Malam ini tampak berbeda dari biasanya, Levi yang notabene tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke dalam bangunan pengeruk uang itu sebelumnya kini mengarahkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang jika saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Hanji yang menempelinya seperti benalu. Dan Irvin sendiri dengan jutaan tipu muslihatnya.

Demi kesenangan, katanya.

Demi hiburan, katanya.

Sungguh, rasanya sulit melihat adanya kesenangan dan hiburan yang tersaji diantara _chaos_ di kedua bola matanya. Di antara berpuluh pasang mata liar yang begitu haus akan uang atau apapun yang mereka anggap hiburan seakan tidak pernah bertemu dengan kebebasan. Apalagi untuk menyia-nyiakan tiap keping emas hasil jerih payahnya.

"Ayolah... kau tidak akan menyesal.." Tepukan dari Hanji menyapa pundak Levi. Disusul cengiran polos yang justru paling Levi benci.

* * *

_**Selamat datang, selamat datang**_

_**Ini adalah tempat berkumpulnya mimpi dan harapan paling liar dalam satu wadah..**_

_**Merupa dalam kenyataan, materi, bahkan dalam kesadaran**_

_**Nah, apa yang sedang kau cari saat ini?**_

* * *

Langkah demi langkah menuntun ketiganya semakin masuk ke dalam gedung yang ternyata penuh dengan dominasi warna merah, emas, dan hitam itu penuh huru-hara. Musik mulai menggema, menghiasi suasana, mengkeruhkan logika mereka yang sedari tadi terlarut dalam berbagai permainan dan hiburan lain yang disediakan tempat ini.

Levi—yang masih ditarik paksa oleh Hanji—terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga berhenti di depan sebuah meja yang cukup besar dimana ada seorang pekerja di tempat itu dengan pakaian yang unik ala pemain sirkus jalanan sedang memperlihatkan kemahirannya mengocok kartu.

"Mau bertaruh berapa, tuan-tuan?" Tanyanya.

Levi menjawabnya dengan membuang muka.

"Huh.." Hanji yang sejak tadi menahan Levi kini hanya bisa mencibir, "Kau tidak seru, Levi.."

Yang dibicarakan hanya memasang wajah datar yang menjadi ciri khas-nya. Terlalu bosan dan kesal untuk menanggapi. Karena memang pada dasarnya Levi itu dingin.

Dingin yang mengerikan namun punya daya magnet yang membalikkan sikap orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama kedua orang yang termasuk golongan beruntung karena bisa sedikit lebih dekat dengannya, dibandingkan orang-orang di luar sana yang kagum namun segan untuk mendekat. Salahkan aura dingin juga mulutnya yang hanya mengenal sarkasme.

Ia menerobos kerumunan orang yang berkeliaran kesana kemari bagai mahluk yang sedang dibalut lidah api yang membakar. Duduk di jajaran kursi yang masih kosong persis menghadap seorang bartender, yang uniknya juga mengenakan kostum yang tidak seperti bertender pada umumnya melainkan sebuah kostum berbahan _lycra _dengan pilihan warna yang begitu mencolok. Begitu melekat erat seakan merupakan bagian dari kulitnya, ditambah dengan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya; tidak jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya namun yang satu ini terlihat lebih sederhana dan menarik.

"Tidakkah kamu ingin jatuh cinta padanya, Levi?"

'_Entah, memang ada sesuatu darinya yang terasa lain.. aku yakin dia laki-laki, tapi posturnya sedikit feminim.. terutama—'_

'_...'_

Levi terkejut dan seketika menoleh, mendapati Hanji berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum yang merekah. Dan jangan lupakan Irvin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Lagi, Levi memilih untuk acuh. Kembali ke fokusnya memandang sang bartender dan gerakan lihainya membuat minuman untuk pelanggan lain.

"Eren!" Teriak Hanji yang kini duduk di samping pria beriris _onyx _tersebut. Yang bersangkutan menoleh kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Hanji-_san_! Irvin-_san_!" Sapa bartender yang namanya sempat dipanggil tersebut, "Lama tidak berjumpa.." lanjutnya.

"Halo, Eren.."

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Eren.. wah, kau semakin tinggi saja ya hahaha.." Hanji menepuk pundak bartender yang ia panggil Eren itu layaknya teman akrab.

"Hanji-_san _bisa saja."

"Ahahaha.. oh iya.." Levi merasakan bahu-nya dirangkul tanpa seizinnya, "Ini Levi... Levi, ini Eren.. dia bartender paling handal disini lho.."

"Aku tidak peduli, mata empat.."

Hanji mencibir, Irvin menghela napas melihat perilaku kedua rekan kerja sekaligus temannya itu, sedangkan Eren hanya tersenyum tipis. Levi tanpa sadar memandang wajah sang bartender yang sebagian tertutup; membuat ia yang bisa membaca mimik wajah seseorang dengan baik jadi sulit menerka makna dari senyum yang terlukis disana.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar cerita tentang Levi-_heichou _dari Hanji-_san_.. ah, tak apa kan jika anda kupanggil _Heichou?"_

"Terserah.."

Hanji menatap Levi dan Eren bergantian dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Jadi.. kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Buatkan kami _chartreuse _buatanmu, Eren.."

"Siap!"

"—apa itu?" Tanya Levi pada pria bersurai _blonde, _mengabaikan Hanji yang sedang bersenandung sambil mengamati Eren.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu.." Irvin menjawab seadanya.

Levi pun kini ikut mengamati sang bartender (dengan kostumnya yang super ketat itu) yang dengan lihai meracik minuman, kedua bola matanya menangkap cairan berwarna kehijauan dan kuning dicampur jadi satu.

"Ini _chartreuse _kalian, tuan-tuan.. silahkan dinikmati."

Levi memperhatikan gelas yang ada di hadapannya, mengamati gradasi hijau-kuning cairan yang mengisinya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan minumannya, _Heichou?" _Eren memperhatikan Levi yang tampak termenung sambil memandang minuman yang ia buat.

"...tidak ada." Disusul dengan masuknya cairan itu melewati indera perasa Levi.

Manis. Terlalu manis meskipun samar-samar rasa asam juga bisa ia rasakan.

"Enak kan, Levi?" Hanji dan Irvin memperhatikan Levi yang meminum minuman tersebut hingga tak bersisa.

"—manis..."

Hening. Salahkan raut muka Levi saat ini yang membuat ketiganya takut.

'_M—mencekam..'_

Suara tawa Hanji menghapus kekakuan yang ada. Mereka bertiga (minus Eren yang kembali pada pekerjaannya) kembali memunculkan konversasi disempurnakan dengan gelas-gelas berisi _chartreuse, _menyingkirkan jarak realita dan membaurkannya dalam turbulensi. Seakan sekelilingnya hanya sebuah film yang berputar dengan kecepatan kura-kura. Tak lebih dari potongan momen-momen yang diletakkan begitu saja diantara mereka.

**o0o**

Malam tidak lagi panjang, bahkan kalah panjang dari tawa seorang Hanji Zoe ketika ia dan alkohol dipertemukan secara kontinu. Levi pun juga tampak sedikit tidak karuan. Membuat Irvin yang notabene satu-satunya yang masih memiliki kewarasan sedikit kerepotan memapah mereka berdua. _Casino _pun sudah tidak seramai tadi dan para pekerja disana mulai sibuk membereskan tempat itu.

"Biar kubantu, Irvin-_san.."_ Eren yang sudah mengganti kostumnya dengan pakaian lain berinisiatif menggantikan pria bersurai _blonde _itu untuk memapah Levi, "Anda tentu kerepotan membawa dua orang sekaligus... kebetulan pekerjaanku juga telah selesai."

"Terima kasih, Eren.. kalau begitu aku akan menuntunmu ke rumahnya."

Mereka berjalan keluar _casino, _disusul bunyi lonceng dan dentang jam yang menggema di penjuru kota. Menghiasi sepinya jalan di sekitar.

* * *

_**Waktu semakin berjalan mundur... **_

_**Ayo, temukan apa yang kau mau saat ini.. **_

_**Sudah? Kalau begitu mari melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya**_

* * *

"Yakin kau ingin menetap disini untuk mengurusnya?"

Satu anggukan pasti diberikan Eren pada Irvin, setelah sebelumnya membaringkan Levi dalam posisi duduk di salah satu _single-seat sofa _yang berada di sana.

Irvin pun memaklumi kemudian memintanya agar berhati-hati. Sebelum melangkah pulang dengan Hanji yang kini berada di belakang punggungnya.

Dengan sigap, Eren menutup pintu dan sesaat memandang ragam barang di rumah dengan warna yang sederhana. Tidak banyak dan terlihat begitu rapih baginya. Ia menghampiri sosok Levi yang sempat luput dari perhatiannya tersebut. Kembali memapahnya menuju salah satu ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar tidur.

Dibaringkannya Levi di atas ranjang kemudian Eren mulai menanggalkan pakaian dan atribut-atribut rumit yang pria itu kenakan, merapihkannya kemudian meletakkannya di meja kecil yang berada di sisi ranjang.

Diam-diam, pemuda itu berdecak kagum dengan tubuh Levi yang terlihat begitu gagah dan maskulin, berbanding jauh dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Meskipun Eren lebih tinggi dari Levi; fakta yang baru ia ketahui saat membawa pria tersebut pulang.

Sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Eren dengan kuat.

"_Ugh.." _Ia meringis pelan saat tangannya terasa berdenyut sakit karena genggaman tersebut.

Levi, terbangun dengan posisi yang masih berbaring kini mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Kemudian berhenti saat ia melihat Eren yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau.." Levi memperhatikannya dengan cermat. "Eren?"

"Iya, _Heichou.. _akhirnya anda sadar juga.." Eren menjawab dengan senyum di wajahnya, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit di tangan.

Pria bersurai _ebony _itu perlahan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk bersandar pada permukaan tembok yang dingin, membuatnya sadar bahwa ia kini tidak mengenakan pakaian.

"Ini dimana? Dan kemana pakaianku, bocah?"

"Ah.." Yang ditanya nampak gugup begitu sepasang iris _onyx _Levi kini terfokus ke arahnya, disusul debaran cepat di dadanya, "Ini di rumahmu, _Heichou.. _dan pakaian anda kuletakkan di sana." Ia menunjuk tempat ia menaruh baju tersebut. Levi pun melepaskan genggamannya

Hening adalah yang menyelimuti mereka selanjutnya. Karena Levi samar-samar merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan badannya terasa panas. Sedangkan Eren sendiri hanya mengamati Levi.

"_Heichou _merasa pusing? Kalau begitu biar kuambilkan air untuk anda."

Lagi-lagi tangan itu menahan Eren untuk bergerak lebih jauh, dan dengan kecepatan dan tenaga yang entah darimana membuat Levi mampu menarik Eren pun membuatnya ikut terbaring di atas ranjang. Dengan Levi berada di atasnya sembari menggenggam tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Ia memperhatikan Eren. Lekat. Seluruh atensinya fokus pada setiap detail yang ada padanya, dimulai dari helai rambut cokelatnya yang sedikit berkilau di bawah naungan cahaya lampu, kulitnya yang bersih serta wajah yang kini tak lagi tertutupi topeng atau apapun, membuatnya terlihat begitu manis.

Dan matanya, sepasang iris dengan ragam warna. Dimana _aquamarine, teal, _dan emas bisa menjadi satu gradasi namun di sisi lain juga menjadi bagian yang terpisah. Seketika membuatnya kembali mengingat _chartreuse _yang dibuat Eren sebelumnya.

"Eren.." dengan nada yang menggoda Levi mulai mendekati wajah sang bartender_, _kedua tangan Eren kini hanya ia pegang dengan satu tangan sambil diposisikan di atas kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi digunakan Levi untuk menyentuh pipi Eren.

Eren sendiri sudah mencoba berontak namun ia kalah tenaga, meskipun yang saat ini menahannya tidak berada pada kesadaran penuh—menurut asumsi Eren—Tangan yang menyentuh pipinya terasa hangat, namun tidak sehangat reaksi tubuhnya akan sentuhan tersebut.

Tubuhnya justru merasa dingin. Didominasi panik dan takut.

"_H-Heichou... _hentikan_.." _desis Eren tertahan begitu tangan yang menyentuh pipinya kini berpindah ke dalam kaus yang ia kenakan. Kembali ia meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri yang sayangnya justru membuat Levi semakin serius menahannya.

Mereka, baik Levi maupun Eren. Kini hanya diam dipengaruhi akal masing-masing yang bahkan terlalu rumit untuk dijabarkan. Saling memfokuskan atensi pada mata masing-masing. Bahkan tangan Levi yang sempat menyentuh tubuh di balik kaus yang dikenakan pria bersurai cokelat kini juga ikut terdiam.

Sayup-sayup suara tangis terdengar dari Eren meskipun ia menahan suara dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri begitu Levi menempelkan bibirnya, memberi kecupan lembut yang hanya berlangsung beberapa saat. Diiringi cairan sebening kristal mengalir turun dari iris penuh warna itu. Membuatnya jauh terlihat lebih indah.

Beberapa saat yang terasa seperti satu masa.

Levi mematung. Dengan darah yang terasa mengalir begitu deras dan menggebu, mengirimkan sensasi hangat yang perlahan merambat dari bibirnya sendiri menuju dadanya. Matanya kini hanya seperti lubang hitam yang dipenuhi kabut, seakan ingin menghisap Eren hingga terjatuh ke dalam dasarnya.

—_Tidakkah kamu ingin jatuh cinta padanya, Levi..?_

"Eren.." Kembali Levi mencoba merasakan hangat tubuh Eren, menjilat pipi sang pemuda yang dibasahi air mata, meneguknya seakan itu adalah air biasa. "Aku ingin jatuh cinta padamu.."

Itu bukan sebuah permintaan, melainkan sebuah perintah halus dari seorang Levi. Eren baru membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun kalah cepat oleh pria di atasnya. Dengan cepat menghalangi bibir itu dan menariknya dalam sebuah cumbuan yang jauh lebih liar dari sebelumnya, lebih lama, dan lebih menarik Eren yang tadinya memberontak kini mulai melemah dan mengikutinya.

Waktu tidak lagi berjalan cepat, memelankan langkahnya yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hari baru dan mengikuti gerak tubuh mereka berdua.

Hanya waktu, serta semua benda yang berada di ruangan tempat mereka berdua berada sebagai saksinya. Ketika dua orang pria yang saling menindih satu sama lain, melihat bagaimana Levi terus dan terus menarik Eren untuk mencintainya. Terus mengisi sepasang iris penuh warna yang merupakan warna mata paling indah yang pernah ia lihat dengan kabut untuk memperindah iris tersebut.

Segalanya tampak hanya sebagai pajangan, dan bagi Levi, hanya ia dan Eren yang merupakan satu-satunya kehidupan yang saling menjaga di dunia ini. Mereka bergerak dalam gejolak yang melingkupi tubuh keduanya, Bahkan Eren yang meronta kini menerima dengan penuh semuanya. Tidak lagi merasa takut, hanya damai dan nyaman yang ia rasakan.

Serta cinta yang meletup seperti percikan kembang api di langit musim panas.

* * *

_**Waktu habis...**_

_**Silahkan ambil hadiahmu**_

_**Selamat jalan.. Kami tunggu kedatanganmu selanjutnya  
**_

* * *

Hanya ada dua orang pria, terbuai dalam serpihan kenangan yang memutar dalam benak keduanya, yang kini memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang sama hangatnya. Realita hadir kembali melingkupi mereka sejernih sinar hangat matahari pagi dan sejuk angin yang berkibar menyapa mereka. Namun masih kalah hangat dari pancaran yang ada pada pandangan keduanya.

Tubuh mereka yang dihiasi peluh saling merengkuh satu sama lain. Levi yang kini sadar sepenuhnya memandang Eren yang penuh dengan tanda kepemilikan darinya. Bagaimana tubuh itu tidak lagi memancarkan aura seorang bartender yang memukau mata yang melihatnya, namun hanya aura seseorang yang kini jatuh cinta.. memandang Levi dengan pandangan penuh dan berbinar.

"Eren.. aku mencintaimu."

Eren memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Levi, menyembunyikan merah yang terlukis dengan begitu indah disana.

* * *

—_tidakkah kau ingin mencintainya juga?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Thanks for reading..**_

_**- **__Laynri __**-**_


End file.
